


Appreciation

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Edgar helps Devi with food and being patient, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, menstrual cramps, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Edgar gets Devi food and helps her with cramps.
Relationships: Devi D./Edgar Vargas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a thing-
> 
> I've only written Devi in passing so this is more of how I personally think she'd be like.
> 
> Also the nonverbal bits are something she'd seem to have, given past relationship experiences. As always, Edgar is confused a little but he tries his best.

Edgar stepped through the door, “Devi! I got the food you wanted!” he shifted the bags to one arm and set them on the counter. Devi didn’t get up to greet him. He got out her food and the candies she asked for and brought them to her room. Edgar knocked on the door, “..Are you decent?”

A thud sounded from the door and then the floor, he recognized her boot and he waited,  _ don’t come in yet. _

After a minute Devi opened the door, looking unwell and irritated. Her hair was wet and her shirt was damp,  _ oh, _ Edgar thought,  _ she’s just out of a shower _ . Edgar went in and closed the door behind himself before setting the food on the nightstand.

“I know this is a stupid question, but, are you alright?” he watched her sit on the bed, heavy and tense.

She shook her head. Edgar nodded, “That’s ok, is your mouth alright? Should I go back down to the store?” he knew it wasn’t her mouth per se but he wanted to offer anyways.

Devi sighed, her smile small and voice quiet, “..No. Just cramps.”

Edgar quietly said “Oh.” and nodded, “Is there anything I can do?” Edgar didn’t understand much about the things ladies went through, and periods were one of them. His father couldn’t explain it and his grandma didn’t help too much, he was too young. All he knew was that it’s like getting kicked in the lower stomach several times and forced to do manual labour. Everything hurt and it was't fun.

He sat next to Devi and she looked hesitant. He moved to get up but she shook her head. When Edgar first met Devi he thought her silences were directed at him. Now he knows better, she goes nonverbal sometimes, due to anxiety. He usually moves to give her space but it seems this time he’s supposed to stay.

“Take your time.” Edgar sat back down and Devi nodded. Eventually she laid down on her back and asked for her food, Edgar gave it to her and he turned the TV on.

After an episode of the soap opera Edgar was catching up on ended and another episode started Devi tapped his arm. He looked over and she looked very uncomfortable.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Devi nodded, “Um- can..can-” she groaned, Edgar nodded, she got easily frustrated at asking for things when she was like this. She smiled apologetically and Edgar nodded again, “Take your time.”

Devi sighed, “I- uh-” she moved her head to the side and snapped her fingers, Edgar came to understand that snapping her fingers helped her focus.

“Can you? Um, fuck-” She laughed, “Hold on- just-” Edgar smiled, at least she wasn’t actually upset.

She took Edgar’s wrist, “Your hands are warm.” Edgar nodded, “Yeah?” he smiled awkwardly, _was that a good or bad thing?_

Devi laughed, “That’s- that’s good right now don’t worry.”

Edgar sighed, “Ok that’s nice to know.”

After a second she set his hand under her shirt, over her lower abdomen, “It’s a uh- good thing now since-” Devi circled her wrist trying to explain, “Everything’s? Fucking- in pain. Like a sore muscle and-”

Edgar nodded once he understood, “The heat keeps the pressure down, got it.”

Devi smiled, “Thank you.”

Edgar nodded, he kissed her head and kept his hand where she put it, he moved his hand slowly in a circle as Devi rested.

He looked to her from time to time, just to make sure she still wanted his hand where it was, she gave him a smile each time. She fell asleep eventually and rolled over, he covered her with the blanket and kissed her head again. 

He turned the volume down on the TV and took his glasses off. Today was-..it  _ was _ and Edgar was fine with that, he was very grateful to know Devi trusted him enough. 

As he closed his eyes Devi moved and laid on him. He smiled, he appreciated her company wholeheartedly. They napped together, content.


End file.
